


Reasons

by Asylum_Regular



Series: Reasons [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentions of Smut, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_Regular/pseuds/Asylum_Regular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were so many reasons, so many reasons explaining exactly why this was wrong. But he didn't care. Not when Sasuke was finally looking at hime like he'd always dreamed</p><p>Sure, it was wrong. It wouldn't be accepted by many. He didn't care. He just wanted to wake up to bright blue eyes and that heart-stopping smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd. All mistakes are my own. I apologize in advance.
> 
>    
> Naruto does not belong to me. I am merely using the characters for purely fun reasons. Nothing but joy is gained from the writing of this work.
> 
>    
> Italics is Sasuke's POV  
> Regular is Naruto's POV  
> Bold is both their POVs

The overbearing urge to win, the tantalizing shocks of adrenaline, and the pure breathlessness of the moment; that was what he lived for, that was what he breathed. It was his drug; he doubted his ability to go even a day without the rush. He jogged off the field, his helmet tucked under his arm as he waved to the people in the stands as he passed, a heart stopping grin on his face.

_Soft, musical notes flitting though the air, the even softer sound of muffled moans and the quieted slap of skin on skin filled the room. The sounds ended with a soft sound of exclamation and a small groan. Not minutes after a short male with spiky black hair stood, tugging on clothes before detaching his iPod from the dock and leaving._

He was walking down the hallway to his room when he caught the sound of lyrical music drifting out from under the door of his room. ‘Sasuke must be home then’ he thought, opening the door and stepping in.

True enough the raven haired prodigy was practicing his latest ‘masterpiece’ in the living room, most likely waiting for him to come home. He took in the slightly disheveled look the raven had. ‘Must have been having another ‘session’’ he rolled his eyes and closed the door, the sound was enough to draw Sasuke’s attention to him.

_He nodded at the blonde dobe before tilting his head towards the kitchen, a silent message that said ‘I made dinner’. He received a nod in return before turning back to his music, the sad melody once more filling their small two bedroom apartment. Though he tried, he couldn’t keep his eyes from straying when his roommate strode from his room clad in nothing but a towel. He gulped silently and tore his eyes away from the delectable sight. That blonde idiot was going to be the death of him!_

After a quick shower he dressed in a pair of orange pajama pants and went to their small dining room. Sasuke was already seated and a place was set for him, he sat and looked at the food. He stared at it in slight surprise before turning back to his roommate, shock clear on his face.

_Seeing the stare he looked up and simply shrugged, he had gotten back and been bored so he had made the dobe’s favorite dish from scratch, ramen. Though he didn’t understand why the blonde had to be so shocked, it wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before. Though maybe the surprise was because he had only made it once, when his annoying roommate had been deliriously sick._

“I knew I wasn’t imagining that” he murmured before flashing the raven-haired man a dazzling smile, that, quite literally, had girls and even some guys hearts skipping beats. He then dug in happily, more than satisfied. Everyone knew that he loved ramen, but homemade ramen was always the best.

_He was thankful that Naruto was focusing on his food because if he had looked at him he would have seen him having something that must have looked like an epileptic fit. He swore that his heart had stopped beating for a few seconds, sure he had gotten smiles from his roommate, but that one smile was so dazzling he could have died happy._

He finished and thanked Sasuke before getting up to place his dish in the kitchen. He then planned to head to bed purely because he had nothing else to but sleep.

_He padded up to the blonde silently, not wanting to alert the blonde to his presence. When he was directly behind him he wrapped his arms around the dobe’s waist. “Naruto” he purred, nibbling on his ear. He delighted in the slight shiver that his roommate gave upon hearing his name._

“Y-yeah?” he stuttered, sure he had heard of his roommates infamous one night stands but he had never thought that he would be one of the Uchiha’s numerous conquests! But that may have been because he didn’t want to be a conquest, as stupid as this may have sounded to the rest of the raven’s lovers; he wanted to be something more. And there was no way he would let himself be used just so he could experience what he had only dreamed about, not without the promise of something other than friendship. But it didn’t help that Sasuke had literally never said his actual name. It was always dobe or something else degrading, and the sound of his name rolling off the tongue of his roommate just sounded so very sinful.

_“You wouldn’t mind keeping me company for the night, would you?” he drawled, tracing invisible patterns on the blonde’s stomach. He had wanted the sexy quarterback for so long, and whatever had been holding him back was now gone. One night couldn’t hurt, right? But deep down he knew that one night would never be enough. Dare he think it, but he wanted to hold the idiot’s hand, kiss him every day, love him like it was the end of the world tomorrow, and hold him like he was glass. He wanted to be able to say that the blonde reincarnation of Adonis was his. “But you should know that if you say yes, I’m not letting you go.” He tightened his hold slightly as if to prove his point._

He was stunned from the Raven teme’s last sentence, but nodded through his shock.

**There were so many reasons this was wrong:**

They were both guys.

_He was known for his one night stands, not his loyalty to lovers._

They were complete opposites.

_He had never shown any inclination of liking the blonde as anything more than a friend._

Sasuke might be lying.

_Naruto could push him away forever if this didn’t work out._

**But none of those reasons was enough to stop him from loving the other.**

**Author's Note:**

> I added the italics and stuff so it should be less confusing to read now!


End file.
